The Mad Hatter's Adventure To London
by stephaniekay00
Summary: Once Alice leaves Wonderland so Hatter goes to London- Alternate ending - the one we all wished for really ! Alice and Hatter have finally met : !
1. Chapter 1

_**This is just a little idea i had and i thought i would write it up . dur ! If you enjoy it review it :) xxx**_

* * *

'I'll be back before you know it ' Alice said with that adorable smile on her face.

With that she lifted the vile to her pink plump lips closed her eyes and drank the purple blood it contained. She opened her eyes and looked at me through her eyelashes. She held my glaze and a small smile crawled across her face. Her skin started to fade out. It had the appearance of marble. The smooth untinted skin. It started to look like paper. Then her body followed until she looked like smoke. Her eyes still tinkling at its brightest. She never moved her eyes from mine as she left . Fade away.... Gone

I looked at the place where she had been just moments ago. There was nothing just an empty space.

_She cant be gone. I waited 19 years for her to come back I cant just leave. She said she would miss me ? Why did she have to go ? Why would she prefer to be with a mother that was forcing her to marry , a sister who was rapped up in her own marriage and a strict livestyle over me and Underland ?_

_She felt like she needed to go but she didn't have to. She was just being stubborn. She was losing her muchness. Again._

_I have to go after her. But how I cant get to Overland . Unless ..._

I pushed past the White Queen and ran towards the sliced head of the Jabberwocky.

' Ufffm' The Queen exclaimed as The Hatter pushed her out of the way and ran toward the head of the beast 'What are you doing Tarrant ?!'

I ignored The Queen and pulled out a tea cup I had stored in my jacket ( unless the moment called for it. You never want to be caught not having a tea cup when tea is present ) and stuck it under the dripping blood from the head.

'Tarrant ! what .... '

After I collected a fair amount I moved away from the head and raised the cup up to my face

' I'm sorry your majesty but i ...'

_But what ? Why am i chasing after her ? She left not me .. She didn't... she didn't want to be here with me . No you don't know that ... She promised she would come back she wouldnt say that unless she wanted to see me again . Waiting isnt an option I can't wait another 19 years to see her what about if she is forced to marry . Have children. NO!_

_The Hatter violently shock his head and carried on muttering to himself. The Queen only picked up on a few of his words. She walked slowly over to him ,bent over and moved closer to his face to try and make out what he was saying_

'no... have to .... married ..... alone '

The Queen took his head in her hands and lifted it so she could see his eyes. They had changed to a slight red with a bit of purple. She couldnt remember what his different eyes colours meant but she knew that them being two different colours wasn't good.

'Hatter ! '

'Alice...forced.... left'

'Tarrant Hightopp I order you talk to me !'

He slightly jumped and looked at the queen snapping out his daze. His eyes returned back to their usual green. He still had the tea cup full of blood in his hand and he looked at it longingly. The queen noticed this understanding what he was thinking and put her hand over the top of cup.

'What are you thinking ? You cant go to Overland you will stand out like the ace of space at the red queens castle!'

'I can't let her leave...I love her' I love her ! that was the feeling in my stomach was. Love. 'And I'm sure she loves me or i need to find out if she does before she is forced to do something she doesn't want to do and something bad happens and im left here alone , alone , alone , apple , acorn , air ...'

'HATTER!'

'Sorry' he said in a inocent voice. He looked The Queen striaght in the face and shuck his head. 'Please I cant let her go' with that The Queen moved her hand off the cup ,removed the other hand off his face and stepped back. ' I cant stop you from going after her but Tarrant' she lowered her voice 'It's different up there they dont take...' she pointed to her head 'your attuditue and habbits so easy as we do here'

With a nod of head he closed his eyes and lifted the cup to his lips.

He thought of the only place he wanted to be. Next to Alice in her world. London.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok sorry if this is a bit confusing to read in the conversation but i couldn't think of any other way to set it up :) thank you for all the reviews , faves and story alerts its lovely and gives me a real incentive to update faster hint hint ;) anyways enjoy xx**_

* * *

A weird swallowing feeling came over The Hatter's body. As if he was being drank like a gaint cup of tea. Floating and sinking in the same moment.

_This is madness and even at my standard_

His eyes were opened as he finished the last part of the blood. He looked at the White Queen who was looking at him with a smile on her face. Soon everything started to fade. Like smoke it changed everything disappeared and changed into a swirl of colours. The Hatter shut his eyes to block out the sickening change in scenery. Even though the hatter had his eyes closed he could see colours flashing past him .

_purple , red , green , blue , yellow , pink. This cant be London . It is awfully different from the place Alice described to me. She told me of dull colours and dreadful people but there is noone here but me and these colours that look like they have been stolen from the rainbow._

THUMP!

Hatter hit the ground with force which caused him to fall over and land face first in the grass. The Hatter opened his eyes slightly and looked around where he was without moving an inch.

All the bright colours had gone. He was lying on a field that was surrounded with pointy trees and precisely cut white rose bushes. A flight of stone steps lead to a massive building that looked like a house. The gardens were all cleanly cut and polished. The distant sound of talking could be heard coming from somewhere in the gardens. The sun was hiding behind a grey cloud that seemed to cover the whole sky.

_Yes this is it. This is london. The colours are the same as she decribed . Grey , black , white , silver . Even the grass isnt as green as it is meant to be. It's as if someone has come along and painted the grass a miserable dark colour. Painting plants isn't a very good idea . One can only try and forget the trouble the Red Queen had with her roses!_

'Faith! Faith ! look there is a man on the floor' 'I uhmmm' someone cleared their throat 'Are you ok sir? you seem to have fallen down' ' Yes down. Down on the floor or is he sleeping' ' No hes not sleeping his eyes are open' ' Maybe hes been drinking to much of the punch' 'He is wearing wicked clothing' ' Shh Fiona he's moving he will hear you!'

_Could that be ? They sound so alike . So familair . _

The Hatter jumped up from his current position on the ground to face the two people who was speaking in such a familair way. He looked upon two girls both in light coloured summer dresses. Both girls had brown hair with curls and ribbons. They looked similar. Clearly Sisters but they could pass as twins. They stood side by side close to each other which emphasize their similairties. They even talked the same way.

_Why do they seem so familiar ? And why are they staring at me ? I'm dressed to my best. My brown overcoat , my liquorice alsorts neck tie , famous hat. Why are they looking at me so strangely? i'm dressed to perfection!_

'How unusually dressed you are sir?' 'And your eyes ? Have you got a disease ? They are bright green!' 'You cant ask people things like that Fiona' 'Why not its not like he understands what we are saying look hes not even looking at us now' ' Hello sir ! what is your name are you lost ? '

The Hatter had zoned out from the conversation and was lost in his own world. His thoughts buzzing around in his head like little horseflies.

_Why am i here ? Is this london ? Why arent i trying to find Alice instead of talking to these two girls who remind me so much of someone else. But who ?!_

' Sir ' ' I think he is quite mad Faith listen hes talking to himself'

They both leaned forward slowly towards The Hatters dipped head so they could have a better listen to what he was saying

'Alice.... where is she.... they remind me of someone else ... who

'Did he say Alice Fiona? ' ' I think he did Faith' ' We know an Alice do you think its the same Alice?' ' The Alice '

Suddenly The Hatter snapped out of his daze and jumped slightly looking straight at the girls

' Tweedles ! oh my gosh you and them could be twins , thats if they weren't already twins , i wonder if you would have two sets of twins how pecuilar '

'Sir ?' Faith slowly said. This man was strange and she didn't know if he was dangerous but he said he knew Alice and she wasn't about to pass up the chance of gossip.

'Sir did you say you where looking for Alice?' said Faith

'yes. YES ! do you know here she is she left and I need to see her before she sees her mother!'

The girls looked at each other and smirked

'Where are you from sir?' 'How do you know Alice ? ' ' And if you don't mind me asking why are you dressed so unfashionably?'

_Thats why they were looking at me strange I am wearing these clothes! The White Queen said that people in Overland are so accustomed to our ways. I must try to act more like them. Like Alice would. i must next find some new clothing I don't seem to be wearing the correct attire for this place._

'Urm urhm' The Hatter cleared his throat 'I'm sorry my ladies my manners must have ran away with my marbles , I am Tarrant Hightopp, royal hatter of the her majesty The White Queen' he took off his tophat and bowed towards the young girls who both blushed and started to giggle. They both turned their backs from the man and started to talk

'He works for the Queen!' ' He must be rich' ' How does he know Alice?' ' I wonder if they have been courting in secret' ' OOO ! I wonder what she would do if she knew we knew'

They both swivled around in union to face the Mad Hatter who had stood there looking confused during their little chat

'We know your Alice' ' We have since we where children' ' We know where she is'

'Please please can you take me to her I really need to see her!' The Hatter pledded

' We will take you to her' with that the sisters walked off towards the big house up the flight of stairs. Hatter just stood there glued to the spot looked at the two girls walk away. He was going to see her in her world. He looked back at the girls and noticed they were signalling for him to follow them inside the house. He complied and started to walk toward the house. Her house

* * *

**review :) x**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I will changing point of views for the next few chapters. This is how it is going to work. Its meant to be at the same time so the following chapter is happening while the hatter is talking to the two girls. get it ? no ! well im a bit rubbish at explaining but meh , read it and you might understand_**

_**sorry if i don't get the quotes from the film correct im doing it from memory and also remember im not doing it as the film is its going to be different **__**so just roll with it**_

_**Ok here is the next chapter :) review if you like it - constructive criticism is welcome x**_

* * *

'What about if we started trading with china?' Alice pointed to the map and then looked at Lord Ascot.

Alice had just came back to her world and already she had turned down a offer of marriage , disgraced her mother , threatened her sisters husband and proposed a insane idea to trade with the Chinese.

'This is a lot to digest' he said with on hand on his hip and one rubbing his forehead 'I think we need a cup of tea' said Lord Ascot

A sharp annoying feeling hit Alice in the stomach at the mention of tea. She started to feel sick

_The Hatter loves tea . I wish I was there ! __It was my choice to leave. I need to sort things out first. I can go back when ever I want to._

' Ill go and get some I need some air' with that Alice ran out of the room and closed the door behind her. She turned around and rested her head againest the door and closed her eyes.

___It's ok Alice. You can go back when ever it gets to much. Yhey will still want you back , you WILL see The Hatter again._

This was the moment Alice realised she did miss her friends but not nearly as much as the hatter. He was the reason that she wanted to stay and the reason she wanted to go back. If only there was a way she could have both things . Her family and the hatter

_CRASH! _

There was a loud smash and clatter of what sounded like pots and pans. Alice ran towards the sound which seemed to come from the kichten. She opened the big oak door and half expected the Mare Hare to be stood there throwing spoons, but instead she only saw the Chattaway sisters stood side by side , looking sheepish with pots and pans layed on the floor around them. Alice saw something move out of the corner of her eye. A flash of orange leading out of the door. She didn't get a good look at what it was but she was sure it was ....

_No it can't be ! your going mad Alice . Not here in my world._

She turned her attention to the sisters and put the insane thought of her head.

'What are you two doing?' she said while moving forward to pick up the pots on the floor.

'Nothing' ' We aren't doing anything Alice' ' What are you doing ? ' ' Or what _have_ you been doing ?' the girls both started to snigger and laugh.

'What are you on about?' Alice said confused as she slowly stood up so she was face to face with the sisters. They did really remind her of the tweedles.

' I don't think hHmish is the only man you have interested in you Alice' Faith said slyly

'W.. what ? why would you say that ?'

_What did they know ? surely they didn't know about Wonderland. Fair enough I did tell them about it as a child but they wont remember it ... will they ?_

'We know a very pecuilar man is looking for ' ' you have been cheating on Hamish' '

'I'm not CHEATHING on Hamish since we aren't married and you just watched decline his hand thank you very much' trying to compose herself ' I'm very busy so if you two are busy i have to go' She didn't want to be near the twins anymore she didnt know what they were going on about but her thinking about The Hatter was starting to upset.

As Alice started to walk away she heard the twins giggle but she decided to ignore it. She needed to get back to Lord Ascot. She walked down the wooden hall back to the room where he was waiting for her.

_wait a mintue ! they said a man was looking for me ! what who ? _ Alice turned and went to go back to ask about the man looking for her but a hand on her sholder stopped her.

'There you are , you have took your time' said Lord Ascot with a smiel

' I'm better now sorry' said Alice returning the smile

' I am glad however you did leave for tea' said Lord Ascot

_God ! i forgot why she left the room_

' I am sorry I will go and get it now' said Alice as she went to leave but Lord Ascot stopped her

' Don't bothered love , i just needed time to think anyway , come back into the room' He held the door and motioned for her to go back into the room.

She complied and sat down in chair near the desk and sat in silence until Lord Ascot followed and sat next her

'I thought about your idea about trading with China is brilliant and we should do'

They both stood up in excitement and Alice hugged Lord Ascot

_I wish father was to see this_

'Your father would be proud' he said almost like he was reading her mind

Alice felt her eyes well up with tears and fall down her cheek.

' Alice dear don't cry' He said while wiping her tears from her face ' we should be celebrating' ' I have an idea! since everyone is here anyway ' Alice felt gulity remembering everyone was here because of her and Hamish engagment ' we should have a party tonight to tell everyone about our ... **your** brilliant idea'

They hugged again before he grabbed her sholders and held her at arms length. Looking at her with a smile he said ' You best go and get ready your dress is flithy ill go and handle 'them' He said with a wink and they move exchanged a smile and left the room.

Alice made her up the corridor leading to the staircase , while Lord Ascot made his to the kitchen

_Probably to get the tea you forgot to made _

Alice thought in a blush. She pushed the thought away and continued to her room to get washed up and changed for the party

_If only i was going to a certain tea party instead _


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hatter's POV - while alice's meeting is taking place _**

**_starting to get the idea yet ?_**

**_review if you like :) x_**

_

* * *

_

'Just inside here sir , im sure Alice is around here somewhere' whispered Faith

The two girls were creeping around the back of the house while The Hatter strolled at normal pace and stature not enterly sure what was happening

_Why are we sneaking around if they said they knew where Alice was. The Queen said that overlanders would think i was eccentric, but these people are so strange_

'Here Mr Hightopp we found a door but we have to be quiet as you are not meant to be in this room .We cant make any noise but you will- run back out this door quickly' Fiona said while with finger on her lips and the other waving for him to follow them

_Maybe this is not strange , maybe this is how people act here_

Hatter done as he was told and followed the girls through the unknown door. Once Tarrant had entered the door a shudden slam echoed off the walls of the now dark room. The darkness of the inside compaired to the sunny day outside was to much for Tarrant eyes. And The Hatter has the best eyes out of everyone he knew after all they could change colour with his mood! After Tarrant's eyes had adjusted and he could see clear he looked around the room. The room was large and tall with white marble floors and wooden walls. It had wooden cupboards and white marble worktops. There was a massive stove on one of the walls and a deep sink. In the corner of the room there was a round wooden table that was slightly mismatched from the rest of the wood in the room. The table was playing host to one of the biggest white cake that the hatter had ever seen. And Hatter had seem some big cakes in his lifetime . One time the March Hare had made a cake that was as long as the tea party table.

_I still wonder to this day how he cooked it_ .

But this cake was a six tiered white and purple cake. It had birds , flowers , love hearts and banners all in purple while the cake itself was white. It looked delicious

_This room must be the kitchen . And that cake would taste lovely with a good cup of tea._

The Hatter moved slowly into the room and closer to the cake so he could have a better look. His eyes followed the cake all the way to the top where he found two small firgures one a man dressed in a black suit with ginger hair and the second a woman in a white dress with flowing blonde hair. While the hatter was looking at the cake in amazment the girls had started looking throught he cupboards for something to eat.

'Im starving' ' Me too' 'Why isnt there anything to eat in these cupboards' ' surely there must be something we can have around here' Faith then lifted her head from out of the cupboard and over to the place the hatter was standing. she noticed the massive cake that was still stealing Tarrants attention.

'There! ' Faith said while pointing on of her fingers over to it

'There what ?' Fiona said lifting her head out of another cupboard just like her sister. She followed the pointing finger over to the cake and shook her head in disagreement.

'No Faith we can't ! Its the wedding cake! it hasnt even been cut yet' Faith started to walk forward towards the cake ignoring her sisters warnings. The Hatter had entered his own world again and was still staring at the cake unaware that the girls were aguring with each other.

'Its ok noone is in here just a little bit' 'we shouldn't faith its not ours' 'yes but she has already declined Hamish so they wont be eating it will they so may as well have some it would only go to waste'

Fiona ran forward and stood inbetween Faith and the cake. She raised her hands up and lightly pushed Faith backwards.

'I dont think we should' she said shaking her head.

Faith stormed back over to her sister, grabbed her shoulders and pushed her to the side. Fiona bumped into the stove and sent pans and pots crashing to the floor. the hatter turned around shocked at the loud sound. He looked at the girls trying to understand what had just happened. 'quick out the door! your not meant to be here! Alice might be in the gardens with the rest of the party go and look for her there' Faith franticly whispered to him

Tarrant ran out the door that they had entered out of and was hit by the brightness of the sun. He stumbled by the shock of the bright rays and lifted his hand to cover his eyes.

_Dam you for shining to brightly ! How can you be so happy on a day like this . I just want to find my Alice to tell her that I love her and so she can come back to Underland and be with me!_

The Hatter ran around to the front of the house to see a crowd of people all dancing or talking merrily.

_This seems like a party. This must be the place that the girls explained. Alice surely must be here_

As Tarrant started to head for the steps that lead down to the party but was stopped when a older man with a mustache stopped him in his tracks to talk to him

'Sorry sir but the party is only for invited guests , family and friends and all that ' Lord ascot said with a smile

' I am not invited but I am friend with Alice Kingsley. I do no know if this is where she lives or who this party is in honour of but I wish to speak to her so please could you direct me to her it is a matter of great importance' said The Hatter in his best serious voice.

' What is your name my good sir?' Lord Ascot said while looking The Hatter up and down taking in all of his clothing

_Why are people so obessed with clothing style here really !_

_'_I am Tarrant Hightopp , royal hatter of her majesty The Queen and I am a old and dear friend of Alice Kingsley whom of which I am seeking now. I have come a long way to see her and I would very much like to speak with her'

' Well Tarrant ' Lord Ascot moved in closer to The Hatter's face 'This party was for my sons and Alices engagement' The Hatter gasped in disbelief

_I'm too late ! how could I come here she doesnt love me why was i so foolish to think that she would love me !_

'However...' lord ascot continued. Tarrant snapped out of this daze and looked back towards to the old englishman ' Alice declined his offer so since everyone is here we are turning this party into a celebration for Alice's idea to trade with the Chinese. It is a brilliant idea that will expand our company to great measures' Lord Ascot saw the sadness on The Hatter's face ' You should come to the dinner! the more the merrier! and if you are one of Alice's old friends im sure it would be a lovely suprise for her to see you there!'

_Why must I wait why cant I just find her now ! why do these people keep taking me to other places other than where Alice is_

'First though sir i think we need to find you some more suitable clothing as i dont think you current ..urmm .. choice of fashion is quite the same as we have here in London' Lord Ascot said while touching The Hatter's overcoat

'However I must say that hat is magnificent!' The Hatter's face lit up at the comment. The old man stretched out one arm guestering for him to walk into the house- this time in the front enterance. The old man followed closely behind him taking him to one of the many rooms in the house.

_At least I will get to see Alice tonight_

_

* * *

  
_

**_what you think _**

**___like it ? hate it ? let me know reviews are greatly loved ! _**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Alice POV _**

_BTW if the writing is in italics like this its a thought of the character ... sorry i didnt make it very clear !_

_**please review and thank you to all of you how have already. Also to those the people who have added story alerts or Favorited .. however if you commented it would be better ;**)_

**_This is a small chapter and the next one will be also of The Hatters POV ... i'm sick of dragging out there meeting i'm as eager as you are !_**

_

* * *

  
_

' Alice may we enter' there was a faint knock at the door and the sound of the door opening.

'yes yes give if me a second' I had just finsihed in the bath and was still dripping. I grabbed the closest clothing to cover my body with and walked into the main bedroom.

' Hello sorry i was just taking a bath' I said.

'Its ok' ' yes don't worry about it' ' we came to say sorry about our behaviour earlier' ' and to help you dress for tonight' the Chatterway sisters said. They both were changed into matching dresses but one being yellow and one being pink. They both stood next to each other as usual with stupid smiley faces.

_these two are so strange , why are they apologizing they did nothing wrong. Aw well i'll make the most of it _

'Thank you ill just gets dry and ill come back out' I turned to go back in the bathroom and heard one of the sisters say that she was going to pick of few things out that I could wear.

*

After a while I went back into the room and saw that the sisters had laid out some clothes on the bed. I walked over to examine them. There was three dresses layed down neatly on the made bed. All of them were beautiful but one stole my attention. I soon noticed the two girls were no longer in the room

'Faith ? Fiona? Are you still in here'

I walked over to the door and stuck my head out to look down the long corridor to see where the two sisters had gone. But noone was there

_Why bother come in then just leave hmmm curious , I didn't even hear them say they were leaving._

I walked back over to the bed and picked up the middle was my favorite and also my favorite colour. It was aqua/blue colour that was floor length. It had simple straps that held the dress up. The fabric of the torso meet in the waistline with a simple gold band. The bottom of the dress was trailed on the floor with gold details on in the under skirts.

_This dress is beautiful I've never seen this one before._

While i was holding the dress and inspecting it _t_here was a knock at the door and i jumped slightly at the noise

'C..come in' I stuttered while pulling the dress over the front of my body as I only had my undergarments on

'See you found my gift' said Lord Ascot while opening the door and walking into my bedroom.

'The dress ? It's from you ? ' Lord Ascot gave a nod and smiled 'Why thank you it's breathtaking but what is it for?' I asked. My mouth was agape at the beauty of the dress.

_Why would he get me such a nice girl for no reason_

'Well' he said while breathing a sigh. He walked over from the doorway closer to me talking me to the bed and sat us both down. ' It was meant to be an engagement present but since you aren't getting married you should wear it tonight'

'Thank you i don't deserve this' I blushed

'Don't be silly a girl always a nice frock to wear' He said with a smile

I moved forward and embraced the man in a a long hug. Lord Ascot pulled away and kissed me on the check.

'Hurry up you will be late for the dinner'

_It wouldn't be the first time , I thought_

He raised from the bed and walked over the room to the door to open it .

'O and by the way' Lord Ascot turned and faced me just as he was about to leave out the door. 'I have another surprise for you , an old friend im told ' with a wink he left

_An old friend ? whom could be talking about anyone I know is already here because of the engagement. Oh my gosh ! Everyone was here because of the engagement ! Everyone has seen me being proposed to , turn him down and then was told the party was turning to a meal to celebrate the the decision to trade with China. Alll in ONE day! I probably have disgraced my mother. Ti-shh I don't care . I came home to sort out my duties and afterward I had my intentions to go back to my true home. Leaving Wonderland and The Hatter wasn't going to be for nothing ! I'll just have to grin and bare it and answer all the questions from the nosey guests. I won't be here for long , will I ?_

After I had changed into my dress and done my hair in a slightly up style with some bits down I left my bedroom and headed down into the main hall where the dinner was being held. I took a deep breath before opening the doors to the hall.

_Let the circus begin !_

_

* * *

Reviews keep the fire burning :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hatter's turn_**

**__****_T_****_he links for Alices dress , Hatter's suit , Mirror from The Hatter's Room are all on my profile ._**

**_Review and I might update sooner hehe. Thank you for all the response I am getting and I know it may seem like i'm saying things and leaving them but dont worry it will all come together in following chapters :)_**

**_x_**

* * *

'Here we go you can use this room' said Lord Ascot . The room had a large bay window at the end of it where you could see the sun setting through it . There was a king size , four poster bed with red pillows and silk covers. From the posts there was curtains hanging over it also red . There was a huge gold mirror that seemed to be the main element of the room. The rest of the furniture of the room was wood and the walls were a dark red.

'and ill send someone up to get you some suitable clothes in a moment Mr High.. '

'Hightopp' I said turning back around to face the man and smile.

'Yes sorry Mr Hightopp, ill go and find someone to dress you because...' Lord Ascot Cleared his throat and moved in to whisper 'I'm not very good with the latest fashion thank goodness for my wife' snickering he left the room and I stood bemused, stood in the middle of the room unsure at what actually to do next. I decided to look at the fantastic mirror which was currently leaning against the wall. It was a gold plated huge mirror with elaborate and intricate designs around it. I walked right up to the surface and looked at my reflection. However i knew i wasn't the only one looking at me. I felt comfort knowing my friends could see me. A small smile crept uninvited onto my face .

* * *

Lord Ascot walked down the long corridor looking in every direction hoping to find a maid or someone that would help him. He came across Alice's room and peeked his head in after faintly knocking on the door.

'Hello ?'

'Hello' ' We are just getting Alice ready for the dinner tonight' 'your dinner ' ' i think he knows whos dinner it is Fiona' the sisters turned around in time away from the bed to look at the visitor.

' Would you ladies like to come and help me with something i need your help?' questioned Lord Ascot still with his head peering around the door.

' welll... ' 'she has just gone to get dry' 'she will be out any second' ' we are dressing Alice' they both said unsure about leaving - Just in case they missed any gossip.

' Perfect ! Ill come right back to check on Alice and ill give you some of the wedding cake that was left downstairs' Lord Ascot knew that they would agree now

'Ok then ' 'quickly and quietly' ' We might be back before Alice comes out' The girls put the dresses they were holding and walked out the room quietly closing the door behind them. The sisters followed Lord Ascot down the corridor while he told them they what he wanted them to do.

'You were just doing it for Alice, I just need you to dress this chap I just met he said he knows Alice' Lord Ascot said before opening the oak door leading into the bedroom for the girls. After they walked in he closed the door and walked back to see Alice.

'Hello again ladies' said The Hatter. The girls looked at each other and slyly smiled. Turning back to The Hatter they said

'hello again' 'yes hello ' 'we have come to dress you for tonight' 'and since you want to impress Alice you best look nice' the sisters set about on their task on the Hatter.

* * *

**HATTER POV**

After a change of clothes ,a few tweaking here and there and I was apparently more suitable to the dress of 'London' and ready to go to the dinner AND FINALLY MEET ALICE!

'Thank you ladies' I bowed to them both in turn ' I will see you downstairs at the dinner but i will tell you nothing compares to my normal feasts . We have cakes , tea , biscuits , sandwiches '

'Sir' 'is he alright?' ' I bet you have good parties Sir but we are leaving now' 'goodbye'with that the two girls left the room.

_I cant stay here much longer ! its not like Underland and i dont like not like Underland! I will be missing tea and i never miss tea ! Dam Alice making me late for tea again! All i wanted was to see Alice and tell her how i felt. I went through all of this i hope she likes it_

I went for a look in a mirror at my new self. I was sporting a three piece grey suit with a purple Tye which contrasted with my red hair - that was now tied back into a neat ponytail with my famous top hat placed on top

_I hope Alice likes it because this doesn't look to bad_

I left the room and down to the hall following the hussle of people chattering and laughing. I found myself back in the kitchen I was in earlier. There was loads of people in some in white coats and some in grey jackets. The men in white coats were looking at the steaming pots and pans ovbiously containing food for the dinner and the men in grey coats holding silver trays which the food was being placed onto. the whole scene was very messy

_Reminds me of the choas at the castle with all the cards always bumping into each other and shouting_

Clearing my throat I moved into the kitchen to ask for my way around ' Do you know where the dinner was being held.?' I asked in my smartest posh voice.

'What are you doing ?! get here now ! ' One red faced cooks screamed at me

'Excuse me ?'

_what is this man talking about _

_'_Here take this' the man put one of the silver plates with food on in my hand and pushed me towards the rest of the men who were walking out the kicthen and down the hall

'Look ye i'm nought meant to 'e doing this so stop pushing me' I shouted at noone impictular as I was being shuffled along with the crowd of waiters. I could feel my eyes changing to a dark red and my scottish accent coming out. Before I knew it I was being led through some oak doors into a big hall. It had long wooden table in the centre with silver plates and culterly. The walls were a pale green and the floors were a dark wood. But the main feauture of the room was the massive chandeller in the middle of the ceiling.

_Everything here is so grant and elegant I can see why Alice would want to come back_

The guests from the party were all sat down at the large table. The waiters all spread out and started taking the food from their silver platters and putting it in front of the people.

_Maybe this is normal in Overland. It might just be a normal custom._

So with that thought I moved forward to the nearest people and placed some of the food I had in front of them.

'Er' which 'e yours sir? ' I asked the old man which I soon realised to be Lord Ascot

'Ermm ... salmon' Lord Ascot said with a confused look on his face. I placed the plate on the table for him

'what about ye young lass ....' i said while I turned to the person on his right. I could feel the redness of my eyes quickly change to that kind of blue that only one person could make them go and all the colour drop from my face

___ALICE !_

___

* * *

next chapter will be M rating ;) finally they meet review if you like_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Im so so sorry ive been gone for ages - must be a year or so . Since ive gone to college and did all my exams and stuff but anyway im back and with the final chapter you have all been waiting for **_

_**Thanks so much for all the response I got from this story **_

_**Anyway on with the story**_

* * *

_ALICE !_

I was frozen to the spot. Alice . The Alice . My Alice . There in front of me. I had finally found her ! And I had yet to say anything to her. She hadn't looked up . Her pretty face vacant of expression and her beautiful eyes staring into the distance. Her long golden hair tied in a high ponytail with a blue ribbon that matched the material of her knee high dress.

"Mr. Hightopp" Lord Ascot cleared his throat, " Have you met my daughter ?" He must have noticed I was staring at her. Alice did nothing she didn't even flinch.

" Do you know why a raven is like a writing desk?" I asked her. In hope she would move. Turn. Look into my eyes. Even if just for a minute to see if she remembered. Alice face suddenly changed from the appearance of solid stone angel that she had been a minute ago. It all happened a bit fast to understand what really happened. Alice jumped from her chair in one swift movement and leaped into the Tarrant's arms and give him a big kiss on the lips. The Hatter could feel his eyes change through all the colours of the rainbow while his skin changed to a bright red. However , after a while he closed his eyes and relaxed his body into Alice's. He moved his arms around her body until they were wrapped around her back tight to make sure she couldn't move away from him.

_I'm not letting her go now ! Never ever again_

After what seemed like the most heavenly minute of Tarrant's life , they pulled apart to see the whole room staring at them. Of course to everyone else they looked like strangers that just started kissing for no reason what so ever. Alice let out a little giggle and used her hand to cover her mouth in a little girl fashion. She grabbed my hand and whispered in my ear

"come with me"

Alice yanked me by the hand towards to door and out of the room. She continued to run up the staircase and along a corridor to what I assumed would be her bedroom.

"What's going on Alice ? where are you taking me ?"

"wait and see"

she said looking back at me with a cheeky grin that made my eyes change to a feverish colour of ruby. Eventually we reached a large oak wood door that matched the rest of the house. She turned the knob and opened the door in as fast pace that matched her actions since she had kissed me downstairs. It did indeed lead to her bedroom. A mixture of wood , cream lace and blue wallpaper compiled together made a room that was suited to Alice perfectly.

Alice pulled me close into another passionate kiss as she moved me over to the bed. She pushed me down on top of the soft mattress as she continued to kiss my lips and neck. I couldn't help but let a gentle moan escape my lips which seemed to provoke a good reaction from Alice.

Alice pressed her cherry-red lips against mine and started to explore my mouth with her tongue; it darted in and out of her mouth and stroked and probed the hidden caverns within. Her teeth nipped at my lower lip and she slowly dragged her mouth away from mine and down the arch of his neck leaving a trail of Goosebumps in her wake along the Hatter's skin. She sucked and teased at the skin of my neck and I struggled to hold back another moan. Alice kissed my skin as she unbuttoned my shirt, she pulled it away from my body and the material floated to the floor. She ran her fingers gently through the curly red wisps of hair that decorated my chest and rained kisses onto my skin, torturing me . She copied her previous gesture and undone her dress leaving her corset in the way. She stood up away from me and left me puzzled and unsure what she was doing. She slowly started to unhook the corset laces in front of me in a teasing manner. Taking her time making sure she was building me up for a glimpse of what I had only imagined in my dreams. With the last lace undone the corset fell to the floor leaving the girl's breasts exposed. Something inside me snapped as I grabbed Alice so she was back on the bed and under neither me in one movement. She moaned and clutched tightly at my shoulders as I let out a slight chuckle into her skin as I moved my way towards her breasts sucking and teasing her skin slowly as I moved .

Finally, my lips closed over her nipple and Alice bucked her hips with the pleasure, pressing her womanly parts up against the growing bulge that was in my pants. Another moan emanated from deep within my chest and he added more pressure , his mouth still covering the tight bud of her nipple. Again she cried out in pleasure and lightly dug her fingers into my shoulder blades as she grinned and arched her back again to press her hips up against mine. She frantically struggled to pull away the fabric that covered my skin. I removed one hand to remove her underwear and rip off her panties and fling both the garments aside. Alice wriggled one hand free from my grip and roughly pulled down the zipper of my pants before pulling them down along with my boxers as far as she could. I kicked off the rest of my clothes and released her other hand in order to roam the rest of her body. I kissed her stomach and squeezed the skin at her hips. When I straightened up to move to a more comfortable position Alice sat up as well and slipped my now completely erect cock into her mouth. She could feel my hand dig into her back as she flicked her tongue over the tip of my penis and then ran it all the way down the shaft. She sucked hard on my length and tasted the pre-cum in her mouth, salty and thick. My hands pushed her away and back down against the bed. Alice licked her lips just before my hand came back down on her breasts, squeezing and pinching at her nipples. She moaned and my mouth covered hers again, my tongue outlining her lips and my teeth nipping at her tongue. She could feel my finger start to probe inside her and she moaned against my mouth, her breath tickling my lips. I pushed one finger into her, probing her soft folds. Just as she was about to climax I removed my finger and push my cock into her right up to the hilt.

She screamed with pleasure as I continued to thrust deep into her. She could feel my cock quivering inside of her and burst with the pleasure of it, I exploded along with her; my sticky, hot cum coating her insides and making her melt. Both bodies collapsed onto the bed into a more comfortable position while their hot skin pressed against each other with the smell of their love making in the air.

" I missed you so much!"

Alice gasped as she tried to regain her breath. " I missed you to Alice" I said while placing a gentle kiss on her hot forehead. 'It was worth the wait.' I smiled and held her close to my chest so she could hear my heart . My heart which was now completely hers. 'Totally worth it.'

* * *

_**Thank you so much for all the reviews and such this story has been a long but fun process thanks a lot **_

_**Review if you liked **_


End file.
